A Wish Unspoken: A Christmas Tale
by FrancesOsgood
Summary: "You know what I wish, Jareth? I wish I had never spoken those words, never invited you into my life. I wish I had never had the displeasure of ever meeting you! That's my wish, Jareth..."
1. Part I

"So where to now, Kiddo?" Sarah asked the little blonde boy at her side.

"Can we go see the big tree now, Sarah?" Toby asked. He looked up at her with bright eyes and gave her a lopsided smile. Sarah smiled back at him.

"Sure, Tobes," she told him. She grasped his gloved hand and led him down the crowded sidewalk toward the street corner. Sarah sighed happily to herself as they walked. She was glad that she and Toby had this time together. Since she had gone to work in the city she didn't get to see her brother as much as she would like.

Toby had been beyond thrilled when she offered to let him come and stay with her for a few days before Christmas. They had gone ice skating, had seen the Rockettes, and had finished up some last minute Christmas shopping. Tomorrow, Christmas Eve, she and Toby would drive back to their childhood home to spend the holiday with the rest of the family. Tonight however, Sarah had promised to take her brother to see the tree at Rockefeller Center.

Sarah watched, amused, as Toby bounced impatiently on his heels as they waited for the crossing signal to change. She looked to her right and saw a young woman ringing a Salvation Army bell and Sarah handed Toby some loose change to drop into the big red bucket. The woman thanked Toby warmly and he hurried back to Sarah's side as the light changed. Hand in hand, the two crossed the street.

The crowd dispersed somewhat on the other side, and Sarah and Toby turned toward the glittering lights of Rockefeller Center. The passed another bell-ringer and again Toby accepted a handful of change from his sister. He dropped each coin into the bucket with a clink before retaking Sarah's hand. As the two rounded a corner a creaky voice called out to them.

"Got some spare change for me, Kid?"

Toby and Sarah paused and peered into the shadows of one of the tall buildings and saw a ragged old man crouched against the stone façade. Toby gripped Sarah's hand tighter and began pulling her away, but Sarah didn't move.

"C'mon, Sarah" begged Toby. "I want to see the tree!" He looked back at the old man and frowned. "Mom always says we shouldn't give money to people on the street. She says they'll probably just drink it away."

Sarah pursed her lips and looked down at her little brother. "Maybe you're right, Tobes," she began. "But it _is_ Christmas. A stiff drink may be all that guy gets this year. Would you deny him his one Christmas gift?" she asked with a playful smile.

Toby sighed, defeated. "Gods, you're such a sap," he told his sister. Sarah smiled and stepped toward the old man, but Toby hung back in the safety of the twinkling lights.

"Here ya go, buddy," Sarah said handing the old man a crinkled five dollar bill. The man looked at it closely and then gazed up appreciatively at Sarah.

"Why thanks, Missy" he said softly. "That's awfully kind."

"No problem," replied Sarah. "Merry Christmas." She and Toby turned to walk away.

"Awfully kind indeed," purred a voice from the shadows. Sarah froze and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew that voice. Slowly, and with her heart thudding in her ears, she turned back to the man in the shadows. Her fears were confirmed as her eyes met the cold mismatched eyes of the Goblin King.

"Y—You!" she stammered. She turned to tell Toby to run, but he stood frozen in place on the sidewalk. Sarah looked around. The noisy, bustling streets were suddenly silent and still. People, cars, even the lights were frozen as if someone had hit the pause button on a video. The world around Sarah had simply stopped moving.

"I've paused Time," Jareth announced as if she should be impressed.

"Well, un-pause it and let us get back to what we were doing," Sarah hissed angrily.

Jareth looked perplexed. "Don't you want your present?" he asked.

Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared at the Goblin King. "All I want is for you to unfreeze things and leave me alone, Your Majesty," she spat.

"Sarah, Sarah Sarah," Jareth whispered as he stalked a circle around where she stood. "I don't understand how you can be so kind to an old man you've never met, yet so unspeakably cruel to me. I merely want to give you something in return for your kindness, and you act as if I'm out to get you."

Sarah stared at Jareth defiantly. "You've already offered me my dreams, Your Majesty, and my answer is still the same."

Jareth chuckled out loud. "Oh, not your silly old dreams, Sarah. I want to offer you a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes, just one, but it can be anything you want. Do you want it, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head. "Only if I can wish for you to go away forever."

Jareth laughed again. "Okay, so maybe it can't be _anything_…"

"I always knew you were a liar," growled Sarah.

"Now now, Precious," began Jareth. "I don't make the rules about such things. If you truly didn't want to see me, you shouldn't have made that wish in the first place. As it stands, you did, so you're stuck with me."

Sarah was growing incredibly impatient. The wind was growing colder and she was stuck arguing with the infernal king of the goblins.

"Jareth, please. It's Christmas. Can you spare me this one?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Sarah dear," Jareth said flatly. "I have offered you a wish. Just make one and we can be finished with this business."

"Fine!" Sarah shouted, clenching her fists. "You know what I wish, Jareth? I wish I had never spoken those words, never invited you into my life. I wish I had never had the displeasure of ever meeting you! That's my wish, Jareth. Now, may I get back to enjoying my Christmas?"

Jareth was silent for a long moment as Sarah's words sank in. He looked up at her with a expression of anger and sadness before shaking it off and replacing with a smirk.

"Very well," he told her quietly. "Your wish is granted."

As soon as he spoke, Time unfroze. The streets were once again a flurry of activity. People rushed past and cars rumbled and honked and screeched by. The lights flickered and glowed and Sarah could hear the clanging of Salvation Army bells. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Toby.

Her heart froze inside her chest as she stared down at the empty space on the sidewalk where her brother had stood. Toby was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have not written a Christmas fic before now, so I thought I'd have a go. Yays for Naughty Christmasy Jareth! Please let me know what you think! **

**Fanny **


	2. Part II

**A Wish Unspoken: A Christmas Tale**

**Part II**

"All right," growled Sarah. "Where is he?" She cut her eyes toward the shadowed wall where the Goblin King stood waiting.

"Where is who?" he asked innocently. He casually picked an invisible piece of lint from his dark sleeve before looking up at Sarah with a smirk.

Sarah stormed over to where he stood, her fists clenched in rage.

"Don't fuck with me, Jareth," she hissed. "You have no reason to take my brother this time, so give him back to me right now."

Jareth smiled down at her and purred, "Sarah dear, as much as I would love to _fuck_ with you, I can assure you that I do not have your brother."

"Then where the hell is he?" Sarah shouted, gesturing wildly.

"Well, how should I know, Precious?" Jareth asked seriously. "I'm not the one responsible for him. Perhaps you should call him."

Sarah put her hand on her hip and glared at him. "Call him? Jareth, he was just here… unless you've done some kind of weird voodoo magic and he's on top of the Empire State Building and if he is, so help me, I'll kill your stupid fairy ass."

All this was said as Sarah whipped out her cell phone and pressed the button to ring Toby's phone. She had worried that they might get separated in the city crowds, so they had worked out a plan that they would call each other if such a thing happened. Jareth watched from the shadows, amused as Sarah tapped her foot impatiently and waited for Toby to answer.

"Hello?" Toby's 8 year-old voice finally came through the other end.

"Oh thank god, Tobes! Where are you?" Sarah blurted, tremendously relieved.

"Um… I'm at home. Who is this?" Toby asked.

"It's Sarah, you goof. I've been super worried… wait, you're at home? How can you be home? You were just here with me in NYC…" Sarah looked back at Jareth in alarm, but he merely shrugged.

"Seriously, Sarah," said Toby. "What are you smoking? Why would I be with you in NYC? I haven't seen you in over two years."

Sarah's mind whirled. Her brother had to be joking.

"Stop kidding, Tobes," she told him shakily. "Just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you. You shouldn't disappear on me like that."

On the other end of the line Toby sighed. "I told you, I'm at home. Are you crazy or something? And you're the one who disappeared, by the way."

"Fine, Toby," Sarah huffed. "If you're at home let me talk to Daddy."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Toby? Toby, can you hear me? If you're at home, put Daddy on the phone."

"You're a really sick twisted bitch, Sarah," squeaked Toby.

Sarah was dumbfounded. She'd never heard her brother use such words and certainly not directed at her. She stood numbly holding her phone next to her ear as Jareth silently watched from his dark corner. Another voice came on the line and Sarah jumped.

"Sarah? Is that you?" asked Karen.

"K-Karen, hi. Yeah, it's me Sarah. Look, Toby and I got separated and…"

"Sarah, are you in trouble?" Karen interrupted. "I'm willing to talk if you need help, but I will not stand for you calling and upsetting your brother."

"I…I didn't mean to upset him. I just asked to talk to Daddy…"

"Oh Sarah, how could you be so cruel?" Karen asked softly. "Look, if you need help, I can find someone to help you. Otherwise, don't call here again."

"But I-" Sarah tried to reply, but the phone clicked as Karen hung up. Sarah lowered the phone slowly and turned toward Jareth.

"What did you do?" she asked icily.

"Nothing more than you asked," he replied with just as much ice.

"I don't understand," Sarah said shaking her head.

"It's quite simple, Precious. You wished you'd never made the wish that summoned me seven years ago. And now you haven't."

"But why are you still here?" growled Sarah.

Jareth laughed. "Oh Sarah, you can't wish me away. To whom would you be wishing? Wouldn't that be an interesting paradox?" He stepped out of the shadows and placed his gloved hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"No, my girl. I'm here to show you, guide you, make you see how generous I have been with you. My lessons should not be taken so lightly, as they are not given lightly. You are an ungrateful child to wish to forget what I have taught you and what you yourself have done."

"But-" Sarah began but Jareth laid a finger over her lips.

"I don't wish to hear how you 'didn't mean it.' What's said is said." He glared coldly down at the shivering female before him. "Now, is there somewhere I can take you?"

"I want my Daddy," Sarah said, her voice trembling.

"Sarah, I don't think…"

"I want my Daddy, damn it!"

Jareth sighed, his breath coming out in a long puff of vapor. "Very well," he said stretching out his arms. "Hold tight to me."

Sarah moved forward hesitantly and allowed Jareth to wrap his arms around her. The world around them pulsed and wavered as they were transported to a dark quiet snow-covered corner that was unfamiliar to Sarah. Transporting from the city left her dizzy and she clung to Jareth for a moment while her head stopped spinning. Pushing away from him, she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked, taking in her surroundings. In the distance she could see houses decorated with blinking colored lights. She didn't recognize any of them.

"We're not too far from your home," Jareth answered. Sarah whirled around to face him.

"Then why are we here?" she asked angrily. "I told you I want to go home. I want to see my dad and check on Toby."

Jareth frowned. "Toby is at your home, but your father is not, Sarah. He's here." He gestured with his hand toward a large stone pillar a few feet away. Sarah blinked in the dim light, unable to make out exactly what it was. Cautiously, she crept forward, her heart pounding in her chest as the moon peeked out from behind a cloud and cast silver light on where she stood. She choked back a sob as she realized where she was.

"The cemetery," she breathed. Jareth was silent. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please," Sarah whispered. "Please tell me…"

"He had a heart attack. Three years ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. "But I was there. I was at the house. I called the paramedics and did CPR…"

Jareth shook his head. "No, Sarah. You weren't there. You were living in the city with your mother, seeking your fortune as an actress. There was no one with your father that day. Young Toby found him."

"No no no," sobbed Sarah, falling to her knees. "That can't be true. Why are you doing this, Jareth?"

Jareth stepped toward her and laid his hand on the top of her head. "Because, dear girl, you asked me to."

Sarah snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you," she spat.

"See for yourself then," Jareth said motioning toward the stone monument. Sarah hesitated for a brief moment before defiantly stepping up to it. She cleared away the snow that had gathered on the carving and groaned as she read her father's name. Gasping for breath, Sarah backed away from the monument. She felt faint. Jareth moved forward to steady her, but she held up her hand.

"Stop!" she cried. "Stay away from me. I don't know what you've done, but stay away from me!"

Sarah turned and broke into a sprint away from the cemetery and the Goblin King. Her first thought was to run home, but she remembered what Karen had said. She knew that her father wasn't there and that Toby hated her. She couldn't go there. Instead she found herself running toward to train station. Reaching it, she looked back. She saw no sign of Jareth and she breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he was done torturing her.

Sarah bought a ticket for the train back to the city, settled into an empty seat and slumped against the window. She would go home. She would go home to her little apartment and sleep and wake up tomorrow and this would all have been a bad dream. Toby would be there and the two of them would go home and celebrate Christmas with her dad and Karen. Sarah's chest tightened at the memory of what she'd seen in the cemetery. Was her father really dead? She shook her head in defiance. It was not possible. This was all a nightmare, a hallucination, a trick of the Goblin King in order to get revenge on her for beating his silly game.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. It's all a trick. This isn't real…" she repeated over and over to herself as the train lurched forward and began its trek back to the city.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the long delay, Lovelies! I have been sick for a couple of weeks now with bronchitis on top of the flu on top of a UTI. Add a little dehydration to that mix and you have the holidays from hell. Ugh. I am recovering now, and decided to put up this installment. It's probably complete rubbish and riddled with errors, but I am heavily medicated and still a bit feeble. Drop a nice little review for me in the box and let me know what you think. You'll be speeding along my recovery if you do because reviews are chicken soup to the fic writer's soul. Merry Christmas, darlings!**

**Fanny**


	3. Part III

**A Wish Unspoken: A Christmas Tale**

**Part III**

Sarah was dumbfounded. She had arrived at her apartment building weary and upset, intending to soak in a hot bath, have a glass of wine and then go to bed. However, her usually cheerful and accommodating doorman, Max, would not let her in. Sarah had argued with him for twenty minutes, telling him how she had moved in three years prior, but even after checking the list of residents, he told her he had no record of her ever living in that building. Sarah fussed and fumed and Max finally threatened to call the police if she did not leave the premises.

"Jareth," Sarah mumbled under her breath as she stalked away from her building. This somehow had to be his doing, she was certain.

"You called, Precious?" said a smooth honeyed voice behind her. Sarah whirled around and glared at the Goblin King.

"No," she hissed, "but thanks to you I can't get into my apartment."

"Thanks to me?" asked Jareth, raising a gloved hand to his chest in mock alarm. "Oh no, my dear. Not thanks to me. Thanks to you and your little wish."

Sarah groaned. "Enough, Jareth. No more games, okay? I'm exhausted and freaked out and I just want to go home."

Jareth gazed coldly at her. "You never listen, do you?" he asked. "Things have changed, Sarah. You have changed them. You never lived in that crummy little apartment. You live with your dear mother. Uptown."

"I would never live with my mother," Sarah replied with a laugh. "She wouldn't want me to. I'm sure I'd cramp her style."

"Nevertheless, what I have told you is true. The two of you are quite the pair, Sarah."

"Oh yeah? How so?" asked Sarah suspiciously.

"You'll see," Jareth answered with a smirk. "Would you like a lift?"

"No thanks," Sarah snapped. "I'll get a cab."

"Very well," Jareth replied coolly.

Sarah hailed a cab and jerked the door open and jumped inside. "And don't follow me…" she said, sticking her head out the door, but the corner where Jareth had stood was empty.

"Damn Goblin Kings," she cursed to herself as she slammed the door of the cab.

"Where to, lady?" asked the cab driver. Sarah told him the address where her mother lived and the cab pulled away and headed toward the wealthier uptown area. She closed her eyes as the cab crept along with the busy traffic. She wasn't sure her mother would be happy to see her. She probably had guests, or maybe she and her longtime boyfriend, Jeremy had gone away for the holidays.

"It's not like I ever hear from her," Sarah thought bitterly. Her mother called from time to time, but her calls were brief and mostly consisted of her talking about herself. Sarah hoped that her mother wouldn't be upset at having her daughter show up unannounced just before Christmas. Just the thought of her mother having one of her trademark tantrums over a surprise visit made Sarah's blood boil. She clenched her fists in anger as the cab made its way through the bustling city streets and finally stopped in front of an imposing stone building. Sarah got out and paid the driver before climbing the steps of the building. A doorman tipped his hat as Sarah approached him.

"Hi," she said calmly. "I'm here to see my mother and-"

"Good evening, Miss Williams," said the doorman, opening the door wide for her. He smiled politely.

"Um…thanks," Sarah told him as she entered the building.

"Great. At least _this_ doorman knows me," she thought. She moved toward the elevator, thinking of the few weekends she had actually spent with her mother in this building. Linda Williams always had somewhere to be and someone to meet. Sarah often ended up with only herself for company while Linda went to meetings and rehearsals and luncheons.

Sarah pushed the button for her mother's floor and waited as the doors closed and the elevator ascended. She sighed when the doors finally reopened and she trudged down the hall toward her mother's lavish apartment. She rapped on the door and after a few minutes the door swung open and Jeremy appeared.

"Did you forget your key again, Sarah?" he asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Sarah responded. She hadn't seen Jeremy in quite a while. He still looked the same: handsome, well-built, tousled blonde hair, bright blue eyes, impossibly white teeth.

"Are you just gonna stand out there in the hall?" Jeremy asked her. "Get in here." He gave her a dazzling smile and waved her inside. "Geez, you like you've had a rough day."

"You've no idea," Sarah answered glumly. She threw off her coat and bag and plopped down on her mother's sleek leather sofa.

Jeremy smiled down at her. "Tell you what," he began. "I'll get you a drink and you can tell me all about it."

"Sounds great," said Sarah with a slight smile. "Where's mom?"

"Oh you know your mother," Jeremy answered as he moved toward the kitchen bar. "She had a meeting with her producer. It was supposed to have been over at 8, but she'll probably be there half the night." He poured a glass of wine for himself and one for Sarah and walked back into the living room.

"This ought to make things better," he told Sarah, handing her the glass.

Sarah took it gratefully and sipped from it. "Oh god, that's good," she purred. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa, finally beginning to relax. She didn't know what was going on with the world, especially with her brother and Karen and her (possibly dead) father, but at that moment she didn't want to think about it. Jareth and his little game could jump off the George Washington Bridge for all she cared.

"You're smiling. That's good," Jeremy said near her ear. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. He had seated himself rather close to her on the sofa.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah," Sarah answered, moving slightly away.

"Good," Jeremy whispered. He lifted a hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

"Jeremy…" Sarah moved away from him, but he caught the back of her head and pulled her toward him.

"It's okay," he said softly. "Your mom probably won't be back for hours." Jeremy moved in closer and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft as they moved over hers, gently at first and then with growing hunger.

"What are you doing?" Sarah cried as she pushed Jeremy away and jumped up off the couch. "You kissed me!"

Jeremy laughed. "Oh Precious, I've done much more than that to you," he told her with a cackle.

Sarah shook her head. "It's not funny!" she yelled at him. "You're dating and…_sleeping_ with my mom and now you want to stick your tongue down my throat! You're sick!"

Jeremy stopped laughing, but his expression remained one of sheer amusement. "That's not what you said last night when your legs were wrapped around my waist." He paused and took a sip of his wine. "And in case you've forgotten, Sarah darling, my tongue isn't the only thing you've had down your throat lately."

Sarah stared at him with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe what he was accusing her of.

"Gods, what is wrong with everyone?" Sarah asked out loud at last. "It's like the whole world has gone nuts and I'm the only sane person left!"

Jeremy smirked from his seat on the couch. "There's my little drama queen," he purred. "You're so much like your mother. I suppose that's why I can't keep my hands off you."

He stood and moved toward Sarah with a predatory grin on his face. Sarah backed away, but only got a few feet before her back hit a wall. She squirmed uncomfortably as Jeremy placed his arms on either side of her, caging her in.

"Jeremy, please…" she whispered.

Jeremy closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh god Sarah, you know I love it when you beg me."

He ground his pelvis into her and she could feel him hard against her abdomen. It made her feel sick. His hands stroked up her arm and down over her chest and hot fury welled up inside of her. She brought her knee up swiftly and caught him hard in the groin. Jeremy pitched forward and fell against her as he doubled over in pain. It was at that moment that the front door opened and Linda Williams swept into the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, but Everett insisted that-" she stopped short as she took in the scene in the living room: Sarah pressed against the wall with swollen lips and Jeremy draped over her. "What the hell…"

"Mom!" Sarah cried. "He was going to… he tried to…" At her shoulder, Jeremy moaned.

Linda narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "I can't believe it," she hissed. "I knew there was someone else, but I had no idea it was my own damn daughter." She rushed forward and yanked Jeremy around by his arm.

"You fucking bastard," she yelled in his face. "I can't believe you would cheat on me with my own kid!"

Jeremy slowly straightened himself and stared coldly at Linda. "Yeah well, if you weren't so busy screwing your accountant maybe I wouldn't have needed to have gone elsewhere. At least I kept it close to home, Sweetheart," he sneered.

"How dare you!" Linda lunged at Jeremy but he caught her by the wrists and threw her to the floor. He turned and grabbed Sarah by the hand and dragged her toward the door.

"C'mon," he said. "She's going to kill us both if we stay here."

"No," cried Sarah as she struggled out of his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

She turned and knelt beside her mother. "Are you okay, Mom?" she asked.

"Get out of here, you little slut," hissed her mother. "I never want to see you again."

Sarah sat back on her heels. "But, Mom," she began. "I didn't…"

Jeremy stepped forward and took her by the arm. "Let's get out of here, Sarah," he said.

Sarah allowed him to lift her to her feet and place her coat around her shoulders before leading her out the door. Sarah briefly looked back and saw her mother heaving with sobs on the living room floor.

"Mom…" Sarah called to her.

"Get out!" Linda screamed.

Jeremy pulled Sarah out the door and slammed it closed behind him. Stunned and distraught, Sarah crumpled against the wall and Jeremy put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Hey, it's ok, Sarah," he whispered. "She was going to find out sooner or later, right? You wanted to tell her weeks ago, remember?"

Sarah pushed away from him. "I can't believe you would do this to Mom," she snarled.

Jeremy looked surprised. "Well, you're hardly innocent, Precious," he retorted.

"Yeah, that's another thing. Stop calling me 'Precious'" Sarah spat.

"Fine," replied Jeremy. He glared at her and shook his head. "Look Sarah, I don't know what's gotten into you. I thought you and I had something special. Now you want to sell me out to your mom and pretend like this whole thing wasn't your idea?"

"What?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"See, that's what I mean," Jeremy snapped. "Your little 'oh so innocent' act is messed up, Sarah. Everyone knows what a shrew you are, especially me, so just drop it okay?"

"Oh god…" Sarah moaned, putting her hands over her eyes. "This has got to be a nightmare. This cannot be real!"

"Are you coming with me or not?" asked Jeremy. "I don't want to stand out in this hallway all night."

"No," Sarah answered. "I'm not going with you. I have to… I have to find someone."

Jeremy put his hands on his hips and eyed her suspiciously. "Who?" he asked.

"A friend," replied Sarah. It wasn't exactly the truth, but there was little time to explain. She knew she had to find Jareth and get some answers. There had to be a way to get out of this nightmare.

"Sarah, please," Jeremy whispered. "You're upset. Come home with me." He ran his pale fingers through her dark hair and kissed her brow. Sarah tensed at his touch, repulsed.

"Leave me alone," she said, breaking out of his embrace. "Don't touch me or ever come near me again." She turned and started down the hall toward the elevator.

"Jareth," she thought to herself as she pressed the button for the ground floor. "Wherever you are, you had better be able to fix this or show me how. This is not the life I want and not the person I want to be."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay with this part. I've been trying to catch up with all my Christmas stuff. To be honest, I'm not entirely happy with it. I feel as if I rushed it. It gives the general idea I wanted it to though. Enjoy! (Or not.) The final part should be up around Christmas! **


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Sarah staggered out into the cold darkness of the New York City streets with her heart pounding and her mind whirling. Nothing made sense. Everything was all wrong. Her father was dead, Toby despised her, and she was obviously a horrible person. What was it that Jeremy had called her? A shrew? He had said she was just like her mother. **Just like her mother**. The words stung.

Sarah looked around at the icy streets. She had to find Jareth. She had no doubt he was lurking nearby watching her reactions and having a jolly laugh at her expense. Her fists clenched in anger. How dare that pompous jerk put her through this!

"_But you wished for this_," a little voice whispered inside her head.

"Shut up," she hissed at the voice. She knew it was right, but she didn't want to think about that. She wanted to be angry at the infuriating Goblin King.

"_You wished away your wish just like you wished away your brother_," said the little voice.

Sarah sighed. "I unwished a horrible wish and instead got a worse one? What kind of fucked up wishing system is that Goblin King running?"

"Don't blame me," called the king himself. Sarah looked up and saw him leaned casually against a lamp post. "I just do the granting. You're the one making really terrible wishes." He smiled at her and pushed off the lamp post.

"Are you not enjoying your wish, Sarah?" he purred as he glided over to where she stood.

"You bastard, you know I'm not," Sarah spat. "I want you to fix this. I want things to go back to normal."

"But Precious, this _is_ normal. You made a wish and this is how things are now."

Sarah stared at the solemn king, stunned. "But…but…" she stammered. "Before you gave me change to make things right. I solved the labyrinth and won Toby back. There has to be a way to fix all of this. Please, Jareth."

Jareth flinched at her use of his given name, but remained emotionless. "I had thought you had learned during your time in my labyrinth, Sarah," he told her calmly. "I saw what you did, how you grew. You were selfish and insolent when you went in, but you came out thoughtful and mature. At least I had thought so until I saw you here."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Jareth took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw you with your brother and I was pleased. The two of you looked very happy in each others' company. _You_ looked happy, Sarah. Perhaps I'm a sentimental fool, but I wanted to be part of it, just for a moment. That's why I appeared on that street. I wanted to see you and relish how you'd changed for the better. I was so happy when you gave money to the man you thought was a beggar. You were selfless and kind."

Jareth's face twisted into a scowl. "But then you found out it was me and you turned so cruel, Sarah. More cruel than I ever would have imagined. You wished it all away. Everything. Your adventure, your lesson, your friends…me."

"My friends?" cried Sarah. "What about my friends? What happened to them?" She could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes and she willed herself not to break down in front of the Goblin King.

Jareth folded his arms over his chest and glared coldly down at her. "As I've told you before, Sarah, things are no longer what they were. You have changed them."

"I need to know what happened to my friends," Sarah told him, unable to hold back a sob.

"Very well then, Precious. I'll tell you, but you won't like it."

"I don't care," cried Sarah. "What happened to Hoggle? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, if you can call it that," answered Jareth. He saw Sarah's confused expression and continued. "The little scab lives alone in the forest. He's a miserable creature, Sarah. Cowardly, bitter, friendless."

"What about Didymus?"

"That wretched bridge collapsed a few years ago. Took the poor devil and his dog down with it. He drowned trying to save his so-called noble steed."

Sarah couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. She couldn't bear the thought of the brave little knight valiantly going under in an attempt to save his friend. It was horrible. She was afraid to ask what had happened to the gentle rock caller, but she simply had to know.

"Ludo?" Sarah asked weakly.

Jareth turned away, unable to look at the pained expression on her face. He knew he was breaking her heart, but it was important for her to understand the consequences of her actions and words. She obviously had not learned that lesson the first time.

"Ludo was tortured to death by the goblin guards," he told her.

Sarah fell to her knees and broke down into bitter sobs. It was too much. Too terrible.

"Why didn't you do something, Jareth?" she wept to him. "Why didn't you stop it from happening?" She looked up him with tears streaking her pale face. "Why?"

Jareth whirled around to face her. "What could I do?" he snarled. "I wasn't meant to do anything, Sarah dear, _you_ were! But no, you would rather wish away any unpleasantness from your life rather than deal with reality."

"That's not true!" cried Sarah.

"Oh yes? Then why did you wish us all away?"

Sarah's shoulders slumped and she stared down at the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the frozen sidewalk. "I didn't want to wish them all away. Just…just you."

"Why?" Jareth asked. "Why would you wish that when I've only ever done as you've asked?" He knelt down before her on the icy cement. "I dislike being cruel to you, Sarah, but you keep asking cruel things of me and I must obey, even if it hurts both of us."

He placed his gloved hand under her chin and lifted her face until her eyes met his. "You weren't happy to see me. You were angry. Why?"

"I…I thought…" Sarah sniffed. "I thought you were going to try to get Toby or get revenge on me or something."

Jareth chuckled. "Sarah, why would I do that? You won rightfully, something few have done."

"Others have beaten the labyrinth?"

"Of course. Did you really think yourself so special?" He shook his head at her. "I must admit though, that there are far fewer than I'd like that actually succeed. Defeating the labyrinth takes more than brains or determination or even physical skill. One must learn and grow and change as the labyrinth itself changes. You are never the same person coming out that you were going in."

"So, you _want_ people to win?" Sarah questioned.

"I want the challengers to learn," answered the Goblin King. "I want them to learn that actions have consequences and words have power. I want them to see the folly of their impulsive actions and words and learn to think before they act or speak. People so often take for granted that words are small things that make no difference whatsoever. In truth, words carry a great deal of weight and power. Words can wound, destroy, even kill. Words can break a heart."

He turned his face away from hers and looked out into the black night. Sarah could see the hint of pain in his eyes even though they were not focused on her. She had seen that look before, years ago in a crumbling tower, a broken king pleading for her love.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He turned again to face her, his eyes full of questions.

"I'm sorry I was cruel to you," Sarah told him gently. A large tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't understand. I was just so afraid when I saw you again. I don't want it all to go away. You were right; it did change me for the better. I see that very clearly now. I needed it. I needed the lesson, the challenge, the change. I needed you."

The king smiled and wiped away the tear on her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you think I'm an arrogant ass, but this really isn't about me, Sarah."

"It's not?"

"Of course not, you silly girl. Have you not been listening? You owe no gratitude to me. I only performed as I was asked. You accepted the challenge and triumphed. I can understand why you would bear resentment toward me, but don't wish away an important lesson learned, Sarah. Your words have power: power over your life, power over your circumstances, power over me. You must learn to use this power wisely."

Sarah nodded. She always had been impulsive. She couldn't count the number of times her wicked tongue had gotten her into trouble.

"What about this mess?" she asked the Goblin King. "Can you make things go back to how they were?"

"No," replied Jareth as he rose to his feet. "But you can. You must wish for it, but be careful of your words, Sarah. Think before you speak." He took Sarah's hands in his and lifted her to her feet.

Sarah was still and silent for several moments, trying to put into careful words a wish that would reverse her nightmare and set the world right again. Finally she smiled and looked up at Jareth with shining eyes.

"I wish to go back to the moment just before I saw you on the street earlier tonight. Before I made the wish."

Jareth smiled back at her and produced a crystal from thin air. He wove it back and forth and the air around them began to shimmer and spin. Sarah closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them to find herself back on the busy street corner with Toby at her side. She saw no sign of the Goblin King.

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah!" called her brother. Sarah blinked and stared down at the boy.

"Toby!" she cried. "You're here!"

"Um…yeah," he answered. "Where else would I be? Where did _you_ go when you spaced out just now?"

"I guess I was…daydreaming," Sarah told him.

"Wow. That must have been some daydream," said Toby.

"You have no idea, Tobes," Sarah replied with a laugh. She picked up her brother and joyfully whirled him around.

"Gross!" yelled Toby. "Cut it out!"

Sarah laughed at her brother and hugged him tight. This time he didn't protest. "I love you, Sis," he whispered.

"I love you too, Toby," Sarah told him.

She took him by the hand and led him to the street corner where they would cross to Rockefeller Center. They passed by a Salvation Army bell ringer and Sarah gave Toby handful of change to drop into the collection bucket. He put in the money and happily skipped back to his sister.

"Got some spare change for me, Kid?" called a voice from the shadows.

Toby and Sarah looked back and saw a ragged man crouched against the stone façade of a building. Sarah smiled down at her brother and then stepped toward the beggar.

"Sarah, don't!" cried Toby. "Remember what Mom says!"

"It's ok, Tobes," replied his sister. "I owe this one." She stepped into the shadows where the ragged man stood. "Hello, Your Majesty," she greeted him with a smile.

The beggar man's rags melted away into the flowing dark cloak of the Goblin King. He gazed at her in amusement.

"You surprise me, Sarah," he told her calmly. "No threats? No accusations?"

"None, Jareth," answered Sarah. "In fact, I'd like to thank you."

Sarah did her best not to laugh at his astonished expression. She had never seen the Goblin King rendered speechless before. His eyes darted back and forth as he searched for a reply.

"Thank me?" he asked finally.

"Yes," said Sarah. "You helped me see not only what a miserable brat I was, but also how my words have an effect. Words have power, do they not?"

"Yes, Sarah. Your words carry a great deal of power." Jareth continued to stare at her in wonder.

"Sarah, who are you talking to?" asked Toby as he moved to her side. Sarah grinned down at her brother and then back at Jareth.

"Toby, this is a friend of mine, Jareth. Jareth, you remember Toby," she said.

"Yes, of course," Jareth replied. He smiled down at the boy. "We had quite a lovely time together. You wore brilliant pyjamas."

"What?" asked Toby.

"Uh, nothing," Sarah chimed in. She turned to the Goblin King. "Jareth, Toby and I were on our way to see the tree at Rockefeller Center. Would you care to join us?"

He was silent for a moment, staring at her as if he wasn't quite sure he had heard her correctly. He shook his head, slowly.

"I don't wish to intrude on time spent with your brother, Sarah. I know how much he means to you…"

"Not at all," Sarah told him. "We'd be happy to have you come with us, right Tobes?"

Toby glanced uncertainly at the imposing Goblin King in his swirling black cloak and polished knee-high boots.

"Is he going to wear that?" he asked.

Sarah and Jareth laughed heartily and then with a snap of his fingers the Goblin King transformed his attire to much more modern and mundane clothing. Toby stared amazed.

"You're him, aren't you?" he asked. "I thought it was just a story or a dream, but you're really the king of the goblins, aren't you?"

"At your service," Jareth replied with a graceful bow. He smiled at Sarah and she smiled back at him, grateful to see that Toby had no bad memories of his time spent in the company of the goblins and their king.

Jareth offered Sarah his arm and she took it. Toby took her other hand and together they made their way to the biggest Christmas tree any of them had seen before. The lights danced over them in bright colors, chasing away the darkness and the ghosts of things that could have been. Sarah glanced over to where Jareth and Toby were examining the twinkling lights of the huge tree. She wasn't sure where things with Jareth would go from that moment, but she hoped that they could at least be friends.

"I wish…" she whispered before catching herself. "No," she told herself. "No more impulsive wishes."

She shook her head and joined Toby and Jareth at the enormous tree. Toby was chattering nonstop, but Jareth seemed genuinely amused rather than irritated.

"Sorry," Sarah told him. "He gets really excited."

Jareth chuckled. "Sarah dear, have you forgotten that I'm the king of the goblins? Your brother's behavior is mild by comparison."

They both laughed, but then an uneasy silence fell between them. Toby looked back and forth from Sarah to Jareth as they shifted uncomfortably and tried to think of something to say.

"I should be going," said Jareth at last. "You should be spending time with your brother."

"Well… thank you," Sarah told him. "Thank you for everything."

Jareth gave her a small smile. "You're welcome, and merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Jareth," Sarah answered.

Jareth gave a little bow and then turned to walk away.

"What?" called Toby. "You're not going to ask her out? I remember the story and I know you like her."

"Toby!" Sarah cried. Her face flushed deep red as Jareth turned around and smirked.

"The boy is clever," said Jareth. "Even if he's just as impulsive with his words as you are, Sarah."

Sarah shook her head and laughed. Leave it to Toby to try to set her up with her former nemesis. It struck her though that Toby did have a point. After all, _what no one knew…_

"Jareth," she said before she could talk herself out of it.

"Yes, Precious?"

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and responded and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas fic! Have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year! **

**Fanny**


	5. Epilogue

**A Wish Unspoken: A Christmas Tale**

**Epilogue: New Year's Eve**

**(For Niki Maweird)**

Sarah stood in front of her full-length mirror and turned this way and that, examining her reflection. She wasn't sure about her ensemble. The teal sweater she had chosen covered all the necessary bits, but still hugged her curves and accentuated her bust. Her skirt hit just above her knees, allowing just the right amount of long, shapely leg to show. She had traded her sensible shoes for some sleek black heels that she'd snagged at a sample sale a few months back. All in all Sarah knew she looked good. Perhaps that was the problem.

"I'm going out," she told herself. "I should look good."

"_You're going out with the Goblin King,"_ hissed the annoying voice from the back of her mind.

"It's not a romantic date," Sarah told the voice. "We're making a truce. This is in all reality a meeting of opposing sides to set aside our disagreements and stop the unnecessary fighting."

"_Uh-huh," _answered the voice. _"That's why you're wearing lipstick and sexy heels."_

"That's not for _him,"_ Sarah grumbled. "I want to look presentable if I'm going to be out on New Year's Eve."

"_You want to look pretty for the Goblin King,"_ teased the wicked little voice.

Sarah was about to argue further when the doorbell rang.

"_There he is. Don't hurt yourself rushing to the door."_

"Shut. Up!"

The little voice chuckled lightly, but remained quiet as Sarah went to answer her door.

"I hope this isn't a ginormous mistake," she said to herself as she reached for the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"I don't know about 'ginormous,'" said Jareth with a smirk. "Perhaps exceptionally large or impressively huge." He cocked his head to one side and winked at her.

Sarah shook her head and groaned. "Come in, Your Majesty," she told him.

He walked past her into her living room and stopped and looked around. Sarah felt his scrutinizing gaze taking in every inch of her humble living space.

"It's not much," she gushed. "I got a great deal on it though. Plus it has a nice view of the park."

Jareth turned to her and smiled. "I like it," he told her genuinely. "It's very _you:_ warm, whimsical…" He paused and picked up her copy of _The Joy of Sex_ from her cluttered bookshelf. "Unexpected," he continued with a sly grin.

Sarah felt her face flush as he thumbed through the book. She noticed he looked different. His wild blonde hair was combed back and fastened into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck. His attire, normally regal and bordering on pretentious, was now subdued yet elegant. He wore a burgundy button-down shirt with a mandarin collar, slim black pants and simple but stylish black leather boots. His outfit was topped off with a charcoal grey woolen coat and a plaid scarf.

Sarah's face flushed deeper when Jareth caught her staring at him. "Do you approve?" he asked, indicating his clothing. Sarah nodded, inwardly berating herself.

"You look quite lovely yourself, Sarah," he told her as he set the book aside and stepped toward her. He looked her up and down, not lasciviously, but rather in an appreciative manner. "Quite lovely," he said again softly.

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "I'll get my coat if you're ready to go," she told the Goblin King. He nodded but didn't say anything more.

Sarah pulled her black pea coat from the closet, but before she could shrug it on, Jareth had taken it from her hands and opened it up for her.

"Allow me," he said as he held the coat out for her and helped her slip her arms into the sleeves. He gently swept her hair up and smoothed the coat over her shoulders.

"Um…thanks," mumbled Sarah. She grabbed her purse and keys and turned out the unnecessary lights. Jareth offered her his arm and she took it and after locking up, they left her apartment.

"So…" began Sarah as they walked down the icy street arm in arm. "What's on the agenda for this evening?"

Jareth blew out a long puff of wispy air. "I thought you and I would have a nice dinner, some fine wine and some pleasant conversation. Beyond that, I have no clue," he told her with a smile.

"What, no dastardly plans to trick me and steal me away to the Underground?" Sarah asked.

Jareth was about to angrily protest, but he saw her amused expression and knew she was joking.

"Not this time," he answered with a chuckle.

They walked along for quite a while, talking about this and that. Sarah told Jareth all about the crazy Christmas celebration she had shared with her family. She had been understandably relieved to see her father. However, the extended family had come in from all over the country to stay at her childhood home and the result had been a lesson in patience and endurance. Sarah had spent the holiday dodging questions from well-meaning aunts about her job, her finances, and most importantly her relationship status.

"Sarah has a date with a mystery man for New Year's Eve," Karen had told them all with a giddy grin.

Sarah regretted telling her stepmother about her "date" with Jareth, but it had served as an excuse to escape back to the city a bit early.

"Ooh!" her aunts had cried. "Is this the One?"

"He's… he's something," Sarah had told them wistfully.

She looked up at Jareth as they walked along the frozen streets together. As "normal" as he looked outwardly with his mundane clothing and his not-wild-blonde-with-blue-highlights hair, there was still an unmistakable sense of Otherworldliness about him. He was inhumanly beautiful, unquestionably outside the realm of the "natural" world. Something, indeed.

Before either of them really realized it, they reached their destination, a dimly lit and unmarked door at the bottom of some stairs just below the street level. Sarah glanced at Jareth warily as they descended.

"Don't worry, Precious," he told her with a slight smile. He gave three short raps on the door and it was opened by a freckled young woman with fiery hair. The woman's big blue eyes flew open wide when she saw who stood at the door and she bent low in a nervous bow.

"Your Majesty!" the woman spoke reverently. "Welcome. Please come in. It is an honor to have you here."

"Thank you," Jareth answered. He smiled gratefully at the young woman as she led them through the door and into the building. A blast of warm air scented with pine and cloves and cinnamon greeted them as they entered. Sarah looked around the bustling room they had stepped into. It was full to near-bursting with happy chattering people. The walls were festooned with garlands of fragrant evergreen and holly. A huge stone fireplace hung with greenery took up the entire far wall. Candles flickered from every corner, throwing dancing shadows across the floor and ceiling. Tables were piled high with delicacies and roasted meats and an assortment of fruits and Sarah's mouth watered at the sight of the rich foods.

Jareth watched as she took it all in and smiled to himself. He took her by the arm and led her gently toward a large ornately carved table at the center of the room. As they passed though the chattering crowds of revelers conversations abruptly stopped and heads bowed low in acknowledgement of the Goblin King and his beautiful companion. The room fell silent as Jareth pulled out a chair for Sarah and she seated herself. Jareth took his seat beside her and nodded to the waiting crowd. At his signal, the chatter and bustle resumed and Sarah gazed at him in awe. He sat regally watching the activity in the room as the crowd talked and laughed, all the while regarding him with keen interest and respect. Sarah shook her head as she studied him, an Otherwordly king, a powerful Fay, a man who could silence a room by simply setting foot into it.

* * *

The evening was an enjoyable one. Sarah and Jareth ate heartily and talked about the everyday ordinary things of their lives: work, family, goblins, edicts and the growing lack of wished-away children. Sarah expressed her surprise that so few believed enough in magic to call on the Goblin King.

"What about all of these people?" she asked him, indicating the crowd of revelers surrounding them.

Jareth chuckled. "Can you not tell that these are my own kind?" he questioned in reply. "Not all are Fay, but all belong to the realm of magic and wishes."

"All except me," said Sarah.

Jareth gazed at her, half amused and half wistful. "No," he whispered. "Even you carry magic, Sarah. It's wild and untrained, but powerful nonetheless."

Sarah began to question him further, but he rose abruptly and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

She nodded in reply and took his hand and the room once again fell silent. The crowds parted as Jareth led her to the center of the large space that had become the dance floor. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as his hand settled on her waist, warm even through his leather gloves. The musicians began to play a slow waltz and Sarah found herself swept into the graceful dance. The crowd around them merely watched for a moment as the king danced with his lovely partner before they began to join in. Sarah didn't want to look at Jareth, though she wasn't sure why. She tried to look at the people around them dancing, but the whirling couples made her dizzy and she was forced to focus on her partner. Jareth smiled down at her.

"Why are you still so nervous, Sarah? I feel you trembling like a frightened rabbit."

Sarah tried to return his smile, but it was weak. "I'm dancing with a king," she told him.

"But you've done so before, or have you forgotten?" said Jareth knowingly.

Sarah glanced up at him, surprised. "But I thought—I thought that was just a dream, a distraction."

"It was," Jareth told her. "It was a shared dream and quite a lovely distraction, was it not?" Sarah couldn't miss the pleased smirk on his beautiful face.

"I thought you wanted me to win," she said.

"I never said that," argued the Goblin King. "I said I wanted you to learn. And what use is a game if both players are not entitled to a prize, however small or fleeting?"

Sarah remained silent, calmly regarding the king as he swept her gracefully around the room. She could make no sense of him. He was warm at times, cool and aloof at others. He was full of tricks and mischief, yet there was a sense of benevolence about his desire to teach and guide her. He was fierce and powerful and terrible and…quite a remarkable dancer, Sarah mused. He bore the weight of his power with such trained grace and elegance. Sarah knew that under such responsibility she would be clumsy, awkward. A secret, long-ignored part of her ached with the thought that she would never possess the regal bearing and grace that would make her worthy of him. She pushed the thought away. What did any of that matter? She was not fifteen years old and could no longer be charmed by a simple dance. Besides, he was likely to be bored with her by tomorrow. She was only mortal after all.

"I would offer you a penny for your thoughts," said Jareth, "but I fear you would be underselling them at that price."

Sarah looked up to see the Goblin King smiling down at her and she blushed. She was dancing with a magical king and she had gotten lost in her own thoughts again.

"Sorry," she told him. "I'm not very good company, am I?"

Jareth laughed. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he said shaking his head. "My little daydreamer."

He chuckled a bit and drew her closer to him until her head was against his firm chest and she could feel his heart beating against her cheek. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic thumping and remembered the long ago dream dance she had shared with the king. She had not felt fear then, but rather a nervous excitement. Her heart had been beating wildly in her chest as she'd scanned the glistening ballroom for the elusive Fay king. It had nearly stopped when he'd suddenly appeared before her, regal and imposing and impossibly beautiful. Sarah smiled against Jareth's chest, remembering how he had looked in his bejeweled coat and oh-so-tight breeches.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the music stopped and the dance ended. Sarah reluctantly pulled away from Jareth and curtsied as gracefully as she could in answer to his low bow. As the musicians were applauded, the red-haired woman who had greeted them at the door approached and bowed before the king. She offered him an instrument that looked to Sarah like a lute.

"Your Majesty," she said sweetly. "We would be honored if you would play and sing for us."

Jareth took the instrument from her and smiled. "Of course," he said. "I would be happy to."

Sarah left his side and followed the crowd back to the tables where they were seated to listen. In the center of the room, Jareth slowly removed his dark gloves. Sarah had never seen his hands before and was entranced by the long pale fingers that swept skillfully over the strings of the lute.

His voice though, she remembered. Low and darkly sweet, the baritone notes rang through the room, echoing off the beamed ceiling and the dark paneled walls. Sarah closed her eyes and listened as he sang.

_In hovels of stone or towers of glass_

_On sheets of spun silk or a blanket of grass_

_The mighty and lowly are born, live and pass_

_And the sun still rises and sets_

_Time passes over the great and the small_

_From the humblest of men to the fiercest of all_

_And each in his turn will face the Great Hall_

_And the sun still rises and sets_

_For Time respects neither the coin nor the sword_

_But gathers the souls of both servant and lord_

_And takes them to realms of despair or reward_

_And the sun still rises and sets_

_So beggar and king and master and maid_

_Be not wanting when in the balance you're weighed_

_For what's done is done and what's said is said_

_And the sun still rises and sets_

_Dance lively and sing in the light of the day_

_For Time is a thief and soon steals it away_

_So live while you can and love while you may_

_While the sun still rises and sets_

The room was silent as the last notes faded and then the crowd broke into thunderous applause. Sarah clapped too, but her thoughts were again far away. She looked out at the beautiful king as he bowed gracefully to the crowd before turning his gaze upon her. His mismatched eyes met hers and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. He looked as if he was about to say something but was stopped when a man with pointed ears and a coat made of green leaves announced the approach of midnight. The crowd cheered and gathered in the center of the room as the countdown began. Sarah stood and scanned the crowded room, but could see no sign of Jareth.

"Looking for me?" purred a silken voice from behind her. She turned and saw him smiling at her.

"I…uh…yes," she stammered.

The countdown reached ten. Jareth took her hand and pulled her toward him. Sarah gulped nervously.

"Surely you knew that I would expect to welcome the New Year with a kiss," said Jareth, smirking.

"Why does that not surprise me, Your Majesty?" Sarah replied with a smirk of her own.

The countdown reached five. Jareth's arms went around her and his head dipped down.

Sarah heard the countdown go to two, but heard nothing after that. The room seemed to still and go blurry around the edges as Jareth's lips caught hers in a breathless but unhurried kiss. She didn't hear the chimes of the clock as it rang in the New Year, didn't see the streamers or confetti that exploded into the air, didn't notice the amused glances of the revelers as they watched the king of the goblins kissing the mortal girl. She simply relaxed into his arms and allowed him to kiss her slowly, languidly.

"Happy New Year, Precious," he whispered gently into her ear before releasing her.

"Happy New Year," she echoed with a smile.

* * *

The streets were strangely empty and quiet as they walked back to her apartment in the early morning hours. Sarah placed her hand in Jareth's, twining her fingers between his. He looked down at her and grinned.

"That song you sang," Sarah began, "Why did you choose such a sad song?"

Jareth stopped walking and turned to her. "What makes you think it was sad?" he asked. "It's a song about life and love and making each day, each moment count."

"But you sang about death and Time being a thief and all that," argued Sarah.

"Yes, that's the point." Jareth told her. "Death and Time are the great equalizers of men, Sarah. You know this. We should live our lives the best we can and love fully and completely because, ultimately, we must face our end whether we're lord and master or servant."

"But not you, right?" asked Sarah. "You're immortal."

Jareth gazed solemnly into her eyes. "I will not grow old," he said. "But I will meet an end. I have already lived thousands of your lifetimes and among my own kind I am considered very young. Still, at some time in the future I will cease to exist. We all must."

"I…I didn't know," Sarah mumbled. Jareth squeezed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Live while you can and love while you may," he whispered. He pressed his mouth against hers once again. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in the silky strands of his hair. His mouth moved gently over hers, softly caressing at first, then deepening, becoming more insistent, passionate. Sarah pulled away from him, breathless.

"Jareth," she said huskily. "I don't think we should… I mean, we shouldn't rush. We've only just become friends. You told me I should think before I act and speak, so I'm thinking. In fact, I've been thinking all evening." Sarah stepped away from him and began to pace along the frozen sidewalk.

"I'm an ordinary mortal, Jareth, and you're…well, you. A king, a magical one at that. I know enough of fairytales to know what happens when my kind gets mixed up with one of yours. I know perhaps you don't fully understand human emotions and morality, but I don't want one evening with the king and the rest of my life as a miserable wreck yearning for the touch of magic."

"Sarah…" Jareth chimed in, but Sarah gushed on.

"You're full of riddles and tricks, Jareth. You tell me to stop and think and consider my words, yet you sing about living in the moment and Carpe diem and all that jazz. I don't know what you want with me. I don't know what you want _from_ me. If it's only about winning and claiming a prize, then I want no part of it. If there's more, well… we can discuss that, but you'll have to give me time."

Jareth put his hands on his hips and stared at her quizzically. "Carpe diem and all that jazz?" he asked. "Sarah, what are you blathering about?"

"I'm not blathering," she retorted. "I just need to know what your intentions are."

She straightened her back and gazed at Jareth who sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"I plan to take you back with me to the Underground and marry you and make you my queen and fill your belly full of gorgeous blue-eyed goblin princes," he stated flatly.

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed.

The Goblin King laughed. "Gods, Sarah. You are an infuriating girl."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not funny, Your Majesty."

Jareth stepped toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, Precious. Yes, it is."

He took her hand and they resumed walking. "Let me tell you a couple of things, Sarah dear. First of all, by all means, think. Weigh your actions and words carefully, but don't think so bloody far ahead. Secondly, I have no intentions other than to be with you at this moment. What happens later happens later. I could make you all sorts of promises and perhaps be able to keep some of them but not all. Is this how you begin all your relationships? If it is, I don't wonder why you're still single."

Sarah's mouth fell open at his words, but she found herself unable to argue. At best her dating life was sparse. Her relationships with men were all short-lived and Sarah knew deep down that it was due to her micro-management. She supposed it was a defense mechanism brought about by her mother's abandonment of her. Being in control made her feel safe. Sarah shook her head. How would she ever deal with having someone as unpredictable as the Goblin King in her life?

"You're thinking too much again," he warned her.

"Jareth, make up your bloody mind!" Sarah fumed. "Do you want me to think or not?"

"Sarah, how ever did you manage the labyrinth? You couldn't map it out, couldn't plan, couldn't see what came next or even mark where you'd been."

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "I guess I just took it one step at a time."

Jareth stopped and smiled at her. "There, you see? Think about the next step you take. Think about where the next moment will take you. Don't fixate on what _might_ happen tomorrow or two weeks from now. All that will find you in time. Live now, Sarah. Examine the decisions of the present carefully, but don't let what's unknown steal from this moment. What do you want from this moment?"

Sarah thought, but only for a brief moment. "I think I want you to kiss me again," she replied.

"I will," Jareth began, "Only know this: I ask for nothing in return, I make no demands, I have no tricks and no games to play. What you do with this moment and those following is completely up to you, Sarah. I am yours to command."

Sarah gazed at the wild, powerful, beautiful Goblin King before her. He stood with one gloved hand outstretched, much the way he had before in that crumbing tower seven years earlier. This time, however, his hands were empty. He offered no crystals, no dreams, only himself on her own terms. Sarah smiled and took his hand.

"Jareth," she said in almost a whisper. "In this moment I want you to kiss me."

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "And what of this moment?" he asked.

"The same," she told him dreamily. He kissed her again, this time more deeply.

"And this one?" he whispered into her ear.

"More," she moaned. He caught her lips with his and kissed her fiercely. Sarah grabbed his coat lapels and pressed herself against him. He was warm and smelled of earth and mist and spiced wine. His scent and his kiss were intoxicating and Sarah felt blissfully drunk on both. When he finally released her, her knees were weak and wobbly.

"I should be getting you home, Precious," Jareth told her. She nodded slightly and placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her back to her apartment building. She turned to him when they reached her door.

"Jareth," she said reluctantly. "At this moment I'm not ready to ask you to stay. I hope you understand."

"Of course," Jareth answered, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Will I see you later?"

"I don't know, Precious. Later is later. But…perhaps."

Sarah nodded that she understood. Whatever happened would happen in its time. Somehow, even to her, the thought was comforting rather than worrisome.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she said, offering the Goblin King her hand. He took it and bent low and kissed it.

"Till we meet again, Sarah," he said, smiling. Sarah smiled back at him and he disappeared in a swirl of cold air and glitter. She sighed and opened her door and stepped inside, pausing on the threshold to look back into the empty hallway.

"Till we meet again, Jareth," she whispered to the shadows.

~The End~

* * *

**A/N:**

**As mentioned earlier, this piece is dedicated to Niki Maweird who was so very gracious in her review on DeviantART. Thank you, Lovely!**

**The song Jareth sings is my own creation. I've thought of writing a tune to it, but I'm better at performance than I am at composition. Anyone else who wants to give it a go, knock yourself out. Just send me a sound bite.**

**Some of the New Year's kiss scene was inspired (very loosely) by the movie "Bachelor Mother". It's an old, but wonderful film starring Ginger Rogers and David Niven (Yum!). What is it about pretty British boys named David? Niven, Tennant, Bowie... Anyway, if you haven't seen it, you should. Classic!**

**Many thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story. It has been tough going for me the last month or so. I was sick halfway through, and then my son was sick and in the hospital with pneumonia from Christmas Eve until the day after Christmas. To be honest, I think writing this has helped keep me sane. Thanks for all the reviews and well-wishes both here and on DeviantART. **

**I wish you all a very happy and blessed New Year!**

**Fanny**


End file.
